


Pesky Petals

by chilsninkio



Series: Wretched Wreaths [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, just than being an insecure lil bean, romantic laurel wreaths, who am i kidding they're both messes, yes that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilsninkio/pseuds/chilsninkio
Summary: Now, Than wasn‘t one to worry easily. He didn‘t have reason to, honestly, all those dear to him were fellow gods or otherwise immortal beings (read: Cerberus, his sibling Charon, and many other of Mother Nyx‘s offspring); plus, Death Incarnate was of a calm mind by nature.But upon waking that particular morning he‘d needed several breaths to calm and not wake his love in his panic. He sifted slender fingers through Zagreus‘ dark hair, careful to avoid the other‘s never decaying laurel wreath.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Wretched Wreaths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004733
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Pesky Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who found this cute little thing! Really just a spur of the moment piece, also my first work for the fandom uwu.  
> I wanna thank my beta reader and general grammar guru @psyduckappears real quick, without whom I probably never would have posted.  
> Due to the circumstance that english is not my first language I also want to say the usual apologies for any mistakes left in the work.
> 
> Edit: I went over the formatting a bit and hope it'll be more pleasant to read!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, sequel to come!

This wasn‘t what Thanatos had expected when he‘d confronted his long-time friend in the other‘s rooms all those nights ago.  
He‘d expected Zagreus to let him down gently, but still painfully, and that their relationship would turn out awkward at best after the whole ordeal. The other had surprised him, acting uncharacteristically mature for his usual demeanour. That was how he‘d known Zagreus had been serious, when before he hadn‘t quite let himself believe it; otherwise, he would have shifted away as soon as possible and probably never shown his wounded self in that wretched house again.  
  
Now the prince of the Underworld was sleeping – sleeping! – peacefully on the heavenly bed in his royal chambers, holding his blasted feet still for once, snoring lightly. The prince did not take his newfound duties lightly, making him even more restless than before. Only when Thanatos was in the house did he calm and take as much time as possible with his lover.  
  
Now, Than wasn‘t one to worry easily. He didn‘t have reason to, honestly, all those dear to him were fellow gods or otherwise immortal beings (read: Cerberus, his sibling Charon, and many other of Mother Nyx‘s offspring); plus, Death Incarnate was of a calm mind by nature.  
  
But upon waking that particular morning he‘d needed several breaths to calm and not wake his love in his panic. He sifted slender fingers through Zagreus‘ dark hair, careful to avoid the other‘s never decaying laurel wreath. The laurel wreath matching a slimmer, more delicate version now resting in his own hair. He knew neither Zagreus nor his cocky twin had played a prank or ill-witted joke on him during his slumber, it was tightly interwoven with his ashen locks and pulsed the soft warmth characteristic of the cthonic royal family‘s headdress. Another wave of fear of rejection shuddered through him. His mind raced with the implications of this development, what it would mean for both their future duties, the future of the court and still pondered other possible consequences when his lover awoke, sighing softly at the feel of the other god‘s fingers smoothing over his scalp.  
  
„G‘Mornin‘ Than. Or... night?“. The prince yawned and blinked up at his sitting lover, waking fully when he realized the somber, almost pained expression on his face. He ignored the covers sliding off his shoulders to expose him to the familiar chill of his Lord and Master‘s house as he sat up on the bed, which creaked under his weight. He studied his love closely  
  
„Than, are you ok? You look kinda out of it..“ Zagreus reached up with his right, intending to lovingly pluck the stray leaf that must have dislodged from his wreath and had apparently nestled in Thanatos hair during their sleep from contrasting silvery-blue locks. The soft smile on the prince‘s lips faltered when he realized the pesky foliage wasn‘t coming lose.  
  
„What in...“  
  
Thanatos avoided the younger‘s confused gaze, his cheeks adapting a rosy colour. He inclined his head slightly.  
„It seems we have a little situation on our hands, Zagreus.“  
  
„What are you – oh Fates, Than, is that...“  
  
The young prince stumbled over his words, trying to make sense of what had just been revealed to him. Thanatos looked like he wanted to shift and hide in the most remote corner of the land of the living, if only to escape his Master‘s wrath and his Queen‘s joyful affection that were both as sure to follow as Zagreus‘ pup-like joy as he practically tackled the still very flustered god back onto the mattress in a hug. He bounced back up as soon as they had hit the bedding. „If father even so much as thinks about punishing you for this I will personally kick his ass back onto his damned glorified desk chair for the 246th time, I swear on the Styx.“ This little outburst rose a chuckle from Death Incarnate, who had pushed back up to rest onto his elbows as well, an amused smile taking over his until now still worried features.  
  
„Don‘t you think I can hold my own in a dispute with Lord Hades just fine, Zag? Though I do admit I am glad you are not angered about this.“  
  
„Oh Than, why would I be? I had more expected you to be displeased. We both know what this entails and I can‘t say I dislike the thought of having you around more permanently. Even though your duties keep you away quite a lot, I had hoped I don‘t know, I had just. Hoped to one day be able to consider you my formal consort, so...“  
Zagreus buried his head in his hands. His ears rivaled the red of his autumnal tinged laurels.  
„Fates, this sounds so bad put like this I-“  
  
The other cut him off gently, „I understand Zagreus, and truthfully, I did dare to hope something similar. Though I never intended to.. insert myself into your father‘s court like this, breathe easy, Zag.“  
Thanatos placed a chaste kiss on his beloved‘s forehead and let a soothing hand slip on the prince‘s shoulder. Zagreus raised his mismatched green-red eyes studying the other once more.  
„How are we going to explain this to father?“, he asked carefully, eliciting a groan from the new-found royal consort. „Not at all is how“, Thanatos muttered, and Zagreus‘ laugh echoed through the room.


End file.
